A Matter of Spite
by Nightjar
Summary: Because Weasley's insulted Draco one too many times, and what better way to get revenge than through poor, defenceless, lovestruck Ginny? [OneShot] [DracoGinny]


Miss Moony would like to say that she doesn't own Harry Potter and that she had no help with this story from Miss Wormtail, Miss Padfoot or Miss Prongs.

Miss Moony would also like to make it clear that she is _not _a great supporter of the SS Fire and Ice, so readers are assured that this story will not include fluff in any way, shape or form.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

**A Matter of Spite**

_Background Theory:_

Draco never liked the Weasleys; so poor and pathetic that they couldn't even afford a decent house. This didn't improve when Potter decided he'd rather be friends with the youngest male Weasley than Draco. Actually, it only got worse.

This is why, when Weasley told Draco that it was no wonder that Father didn't love him if he acted like himself all the time, Draco decided that all the cumulated insults must be avenged in one fierce strike.

And _that_ is why, when he noticed the Weaslette staring across at him from her place at the Gryffindor table, he smirked, and didn't sneer.

_Step One:_

The first thing Draco did was go to the Owlery, a newly composed letter in his hand, as well as a carefully de-thorned crimson rose.

A school owl would be necessary; he couldn't have anyone knowing that he'd sent it. There would be a time and a place for that discovery.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I am writing this because I feel that I can no longer hide my undying passion for you. I have been watching you from afar for many a year, and I grieve that I do not have the courage to tell you who I am._

_All my love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

_Step Two:_

The next morning, Draco saw the Weaslette pick up the rose and then read the letter, blushing furiously, and smirked once again as she looked around the Great Hall, clearly trying to figure out who her "Secret Admirer" was.

More letters followed the first, all with one rose, de-thorned as a part of his pretence of caring for her, but the letter he was about to send was different from all the rest.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_The time has come at last for me to reveal to you who I am. Meet me in the Owlery at 10 o'clock tonight._

_Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Step Three:_

The Owlery was quite cold in the evening; a fact that Draco hadn't noticed before, as he generally didn't make a habit of coming there after curfew.

He was standing next to the open window while the owls flew in and out around him, creating a rain of feathers. And then he heard footsteps, and a sinister smile crossed his face.

'Malfoy?' her voice was stunned. 'It was _you_?'

'It was me,' Draco confirmed in his usual drawl, wiping the smile from his face and turning to see her.

She looked both wary and hopeful, and Draco knew that his assumption had been correct; she liked him. 'Is this some kind of joke?'

'No joke,' Draco said, walking towards her and taking her hands in his.

She was blushing now, and Draco wondered how she could think that _anyone_ could find her attractive, let alone _him._

'Will you see me again?'

She just nodded dumbly.

_Step Four:_

They met for the fifth time in one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeons on Valentine's day.

'Draco,' she said as he entered and found her waiting for him. It was clear that she'd been crying.

Draco fought to contain a triumphant smirk, and took her in his arms. 'What's the matter?' he asked.

'Colin and Dennis were taken,' she said.

Draco's thoughts turned instinctively to the fresh Dark Mark on his arm, and this time he couldn't prevent himself from smirking at the fate of the Mudblood brothers. But she had her eyes closed, so it didn't matter.

'You're safe with me,' he told her.

She nodded. 'I know.'

_Step Five:_

He lay next to her naked form, his arms holding her as close as he could stand to.

'What am I to you, Weasley?' Draco murmured against her lips in a way that he knew would comfort her.

She responded instinctively to his touch, and closed her eyes, desperately returning the kiss. 'A drug,' was her only answer.

'What do you mean by that?'

'I hate you,' she said, 'but I feel like I can't live without you.'

The hate she was referring to, he knew, had surfaced when she'd seen the Dark Mark, prominent on his forearm, but Draco didn't care whether she liked him or not anymore; she _needed_ him.

_Step Six:_

His grip against her arm was vice-like and he smirked as he saw her wince.

'What do you mean?' she asked tearfully.

'I will be leaving after graduation,' Draco said coldly, 'and I do not wish to see you again.'

'Why?' she sobbed. 'What did I do? Please tell me and I'll make it up to you. I swear, Draco.'

'I wonder how you could even _think_ that I might possibly love you, Weasley,' Draco spat out.

She flinched back, and he released her, spinning around to leave the room.

'But-' she protested, and Draco halted to hear whatever plea she had now.

'But what?' he asked.

'You can't leave me.'

'And why is this?' Draco enquired coldly.

'Because- because I'm pregnant.'

_Result One (anomalous):_

'Malfoys Do Not Have Illegitimate Children.'

Draco didn't flinch as Father struck his face, but his eyes flared in anger as he caught his father's implication.

He could hear the Weasleys in the next room, comforting the Weaslette, and felt sick at the thought of having them as extended family.

'Yes, Father,' he said obediently, and, in return, was handed a delicate gold ring with a large diamond embedded in it.

Draco closed his hand around the ring and stalked out of the room.

_Result Two:_

Weasley lunged at him in fury. 'If you ever, _ever_ hurt my sister, then I will kill you. Actually, scrap that, I'll kill you anyway.'

Potter and the Mudblood Granger were standing a little apart from Weasley, and staring at Draco with hatred in their gazes.

Draco smirked and drawled, 'My revenge is now complete.'

_Result Three (anomalous):_

His NEWTs were over now, and his _wife_ had already been pulled out of school and moved into Malfoy Manor.

Draco didn't see much of her, but he did know that she was now heavily pregnant, and severely depressed.

Everything about having her living with him was annoying, especially when Potter, Longbottom, Granger or one of her brothers or her parents came to visit her, and when she received periodical letters from Loony Lovegood.

'Draco,' she said, reminding Draco of the main reason that he hated having her there; she was_ always_ trying to get his attention.

_Result Four (anomalous):_

Draco Malfoy Junior was almost as much of a brat as his mother, or perhaps his uncles. And he had _freckles_.

Draco Senior was disgusted at the abomination that the Weaslette had managed to make out of his bloodline.

_She _seemed to love him, though, almost as much as she loved Draco.

Quite often, he would walk past the nursery, only to hear her singing Draco Junior to sleep. He would sneer, and feel repulsed, and regret ever wanting revenge.


End file.
